Fields
by Moon-sama
Summary: Perhaps Indonesia is not really that alone. Her heart sank directly for her, and now she was in a rock in a hard place. What will she do now? Horrible Sumarry, Indokrane, Yuri, Ukraine x OC.


MY PIECE OF SHIT INDOKRAINE FIC. ENJOY AND LEAVE A HATE I I WROTE THIS OFF MY PHONE BLINDLY. PERSONALITIES MIGHT BE WEIRD. AND ITS HARD TO EVEN… DO… OCS. I SO I TRIED IM SORRY IF KIRA IS OOC ABIT AT TIMES… I TRIED.

Indonesia I used: Colors-of-fire's of DeviantART.

**Main Pair:** Indonesia (Kirana Sartika Dewi) x Ukraine (Irunya Chernenko) (Indokraine THATS RIGHT, THIS IS FUCKING YURI)

Indonesia was today out on the rich rice fields in Java, hoping that a good harvest would happen, and of course, she wanted it to be quite bountiful, for it meant, more food and such. Even when she was happily farming the rice she felt rather… alone. Since that breakup with Netherlands, Indonesia felt like she was abandoned… lost… it was the first time since her independence from him that they were truly together. Even if the two shared a bad history together, and even if he went over the top with his colonialness, Indonesia felt that he changed after he came back years later and proposed to her.

Placing down the hoe, and giving a sigh, Indonesia really felt the need to tear. Usually she would feel far more free-spirited and independent about situations like this saying to herself "I don't need a man! I have myself!"and would be over it by now, for in the past, many men chased after her, and she just simply rejected them. and would of been over it by now. But the Dutchman's tulips were just too beautiful… it all just begun to make Indonesia shake her fist on the mud. "Sial!" she exclaimed. The Indonesian then shook her head and breathed, "Calm down, Kirana… there is no need to be like this…" Perhaps doing the rice fields was too much for her… at least for now.

Later in the day, Indonesia decided to go fishing rather than working on the rice fields. But even if she was fishing, she still thought about him… She kept thinking about Netherlands and it just made her sick. However, once she was paddling, she saw a woman whom had a large chest just like hers on the shore. Was that a tourist or something? By the looks of it, her pitchfork from the distance looks like she was a farmer. Paddling over and getting onto of the rocks, Indonesia then inspected her a bit. She indeed had a large chest just like her's, and of course, a curvaceous body.

Wait… Did Indonesia REALLY thought that in her head?

Indonesia just couldn't HELP but to think that this woman… was actually attractive? What the hell is wrong with her hormones?! For the first time in her life, Indonesia actually felt attracted to another woman, and it felt extremely strange and wrong and rather immoral to her beliefs. Staying silent, the Indonesian hoped that the other wo- "Oh! Pryvit!" the other woman said to Indonesia before she sat there frozen. Great… now she was talking to her… Ah great, now what was she going to say? "Horas." Indonesia said before looking slowly at the woman. "You are Ukraine right?"

Ukraine then gave a nod. "Da, are you Indonesia?"

Indonesia gave a nod as well before Ukraine gave a sigh. "Are you okay Ukraine?"

Ukraine gave a shake of the head. "Well… my fiance had a series of unfortunate events. She got so bad, she has a life-threatening condition right now and is in the hospital… And it's making me feel extremely worried."

Wait… did Indonesia heard that correctly? Belgium? In the hospital? Life threatening condition? This all made Indonesia feel like she was getting ready to go insane from these words! But sadly, she could not stop these uncontrollable events. "I'm very sorry to hear about your love like that… I hope I can make you feel better…"

Ukraine gave a nod before kicking a rock off into the water. "Well. I just thought it would be nice to visit you in your lands you know." she said turning away. "I-I hope you are okay with that…" Indonesia then gave a smile before placing her arm around her.

"Ahh, I don't mind. You may visit me and talk to me about anything you know." she said. "Besides, you are a very friendly, sweet and rather gentle and nice looking wo-" Indonesia then stopped for a second before she said nice looking before biting her lip and not speaking for a few moments. "... well you know in a… f-friendly way."

Indonesia then decided to speak no more and turned around. What did she just said? What if Ukraine didn't like her back? All of these thoughts surrounded Indonesia, closing her eyes and was ready to be slapped before feeling a head on her shoulder, looking over and seeing that Ukraine was resting her head on her, and holding onto her hand. "Thank you… that was the most kindest thing anyone had ever said to me in a long time besides my fiance." Ukraine said with a sheepish smile. Indonesia then pet her hair and looked over.

All of a sudden, Indonesia then thought about getitng back to the fields. "Well, I need to go back to dealing with the crops. You know they can't harvest themselves!" she said smiling. "I heard you are great at farming, and I was wondering if you can help?" The Ukrainian then nodded. "Da~ Of course I can!" helping the Ukrainian up, Indonesia then thought for a second and felt quite proud at herself. Perhaps loving your own sex was not bad after all, nor being inlove with someone which your heart pounds to. Feeling good about herself, Indonesia then continued on the fields with Ukraine, her possible new love.


End file.
